


Memories Never Fade

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Madison break the glass frame holding Finn's jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Mutiple mentions of Finn in this. Just a warning.

"Madison we shouldn't be doing this," Mason said to his twin, who was currently climbing onto the fireplace mantle. 

"It's fine Mason," she said. "I just want to get a closer look."

  
In all their eleven years of life they'd never been allowed to touch their late Uncle Finn's football jersey. Sure their Daddy and Papa tell them stories and show them pictures of him all the time, but Madison needed to know more. Madison's always had this _thing_ with smells. She can identify both her dad's colognes in largely crowded places. When her and Mason were placed in different kindergarten classes she (unknown to him) sprayed all his ties and ascots with her perfume. It calmed her down in a way. So she figured that taking Uncle Finn's jersey out of its frame -just for a second- and taking a quick whiff would give her the closure she needed.

Mason, unfortunately to his sister, didn't have the same viewpoint.

"This is crazy!" Mason whispered to her from his place on the hardwood floor. "Daddy and Papa are in the next room!"

"This is exactly why you're lookout," she rolled her eyes. "Though I don't know why you don't want to help. You love Uncle Finn more than I do."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to dishonor him, or Dads, by taking down his jersey."

By now, Madison was tiptoeing on her Keds lifting her hands and gripping the base of the frame. Pushing up, she lifted it from the hooks and began to wobble. "Help me!" she commanded.

Mason bounced up and stood below her, hands out. "Here. Hand it to me, but hurry!"

They both had their hands on either side, but with Madison still trying to balance herself on the mantle, she felt her palms slip and grasp falter. With a crash, the glass fell to the hardwood; a large SMASH rang throughout the house.

Madison jumped off the mantle and stood next to her brother. The twins looked at the mass of wood, glass, and red nylon at their feet, eyes wide. But it was the familiar click of men’s boots and squeak of boat shoes that had them frozen in place.

~

"Madison? Mason? What's going on in-" Blaine stopped mid sentence then looked up at his husband.

Kurt stepped in front of the chaos, tears in his eyes. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Kurt's voice boomed. The twins said nothing for the fact that Daddy never, ever swore.

Mason shifted from foot to foot, searching for words. "Madison wanted to, um, get a closer look at Uncle Finn's jersey, and well..."

"And you thought destroying it was a good idea?!"

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" Madison ran up to Kurt and hugged his knees. "It was an accident! We'll clean it up I promise!"

Kurt unwrapped her arms from him and looked down at his children. "I am...so disappointed in you. Both of you." They twins gaped at him as he began to walk away, wiping away tears. "I can't even look at you two right now."

"Kurt, honey-" Blaine started.

"Blaine. Will you please clean up the glass and make sure either of them didn't get cut? I'm going to, I need to lie down." He left in the direction of their bedroom.

Thirty minutes Kurt heard the faint squeak of the door open.

"Blaine I don't want to talk about it. I know it's been over fifteen years but it still hurts and I can't just act like-"

"It's me," whispered Mason.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face his son. His nose was red and Mason could see the faint tear tracks on his face. This is all Madison's fault he thought.

"What ya got there buddy?" Kurt questioned.

Mason walked up to him, holding the jersey in between his little fingers. "I got the glass out of it. Papa wanted us to bring it to you, but Madison is crying too much."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"I-I'm so sorry Daddy. It was Madison's idea and I just went along with it. I knew it was a bad idea but you know how much we love learning about Uncle Finn and we're so sorry," Mason began to hold back tears.

"Hey none of that," Kurt said, lifting him onto his knee and oh my god he's getting to big for this he thought.

Both of them hear a sniffle from outside. Kurt chuckled and Mason rolled his eyes. "Maddy come in here it's alright."

Swinging the door open is Blaine holding Madison's hand with the other. They made there way to the other side of the bed and Blaine pulled Madison into his lap as they all faced each other. "Okay," Kurt started. "You both are in trouble. Obviously. But I'm not mad. Of course you can't help but learn about Uncle Finn. Even in heaven he manages to get people's attention," he laughed.

"You're kids" Blaine explained. "You're allowed to make mistakes it's-"

"It's how you grow and learn," Kurt finished with a wink. "Now Madison what did you learn from this?"

"I learned to ask before doing something. Oh, and that Uncle Finn smells like grass and body odor."

"He always did," Blaine reminisced. "And Mason what did you learn?"

"To never do what Madison says because she has the worst plans," he pouted and Madison shoved his arm.

"What's our punishment?" Madison questioned.

Blaine looked to Kurt and shrugged. "Madison we're taking away your piano and grounding you for two weeks because you broke the frame." Kurt said.

Madison sighed but said nothing, understanding. "And Mason you have to do the dishes for the next week," Blaine offered.

"What? Why?"  
"For aiding and abetting," Kurt laughed.

"Is there another option?" He asked.

"You know your Uncle Finn asked the same thing when he was bribed to join the glee club by Mr. Schuester." Kurt told them and their eyes lit up at the prospect of a new Finn story.

"What do you mean 'bribed'?" Mason asked.

"Well way back in the olden days-" Kurt started.

"2009," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and began to tell the tale of how a little high school club got its male lead.


End file.
